


Unfinished stories in the Harry Potter Fandom

by Marsetta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Evil Dumbledore, Fem!Ron, Genderbending, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Kitty!Ron, M/M, Mates, Owner!Snape, Seer!Ron, Time Travel Fix-It, Writer!Ron, color blind in a way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some stories that I started that I might or might not finish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only color Ron could see was blue, until he went to Hogwarts. Now he can see Yellow. Will he ever see the other colors? Will he find his mate?

Everyone knew of the rare wizards and witches that, until they mate with their soulmate, can only see in the color of their mates eyes.  
Molly Weasley never thought in a million years that one of her children would be one. But alas, one day when her five year old baby boy, also known as Ronald, came up to her and asked why the sky and the trees looked the same. Molly was horrified, she has heard stories of people who couldn't find thier mates, it never ended well. There were tests that Ron will have to go through, to figure out what color Ron was seeing, she just hopes that her son can find his other half. 

:;$;:@:;$;:

Ron loves the shades of blue that he sees on a daily bases, but sometimes, on a daily bases, he wonders what those other colors are. He was always curious as to what red or green looked like.  
He was told that there were hundreds of different colors and shades of colors, he couldn't wait to see them, for Ron had no doubt in his mind that he would meet his true love, his other half, his soul mate. 

:;&;:@:;$;:

He saw another color, he doesn't know what color, but he knows it wasn't blue. He was on the train to Hogwarts, just leaving platform 9 3/4, when he saw a flash of a different color, it was quick, just someone turning a corner, but when Ron went to find the new color , there wasn't anyone in the hall.  
He found a nearly empty cabin and asked to sit, when he found out who he was sitting with he forgot all about the new color. It wasn't till later that he remembered it, when he was about to fall asleep. He and Harry, the boy from the cabin earlier, were both sorted into Gryfindor and shared a room with three other boys in their house and year.  
He remembered the flash of color, it was light, but he knew that it wasn't blue. 

:;$;:@:;$;:

Ronald woke with a grin. His dreams were filled with a mix of blue, and the other color. It made him happy, it means that he had met his soul mate, if only briefly. He quickly got out of bed to try and find anything that might be that other color, but his good mood soured a bit when he couldn't.  
Neville, who had the bed next to him on the right, got up groggily.  
"A-are you okay Ron?" He asked when he saw Ron sitting in the middle of the room cross legged and pouting.  
"I'm fine." He snapped in an irritated manner. Neville shrunk back, making Ron feel bad for snapping. "I'm sorry Neville. I just, I just saw something yesterday and I can't find it anymore." He sighed and ran a hand through his longish hair. Neville nodded.  
"Do you n-need any h-help?" Neville asked, slipping on his slippers.  
"Do you have a rainbow?" Ron asked hopefully, catching Neville off guard.  
"Yes?" He moved over to his trunk, lifted the lid and searched his things. He pulled out a pair of socks and handed them to Ron. "I need them back, my Gran gave them to me." Neville told him before going to get dressed. He tried not to look at Ron, he knew what he was, and it kinda freaked him out in an awed kind of way.  
Ron exclaimed in happiness when he looked at the socks. They were several shades of blue going up and down on the socks, but there was a few lines of that other color, scattered through the socks in a pattern. Harry woke up then, rubbing his eyes.  
"Hi." Harry yawned. Ron was too excited to say anything, looking at the socks in awe. This was the first time he had ever seen the color for longer then a second.  
"Ron?" Harry asked as he sat down next to his friend. Ron grinned at him. "What is this color?" Ron asked, pointing to the color that wasn't blue.  
"Uh, is this a trick question?" Harry asked. Ron's smile faultered. "No. What color is it?" He asked again.  
"Yellow." Harry told him. Ron mouthed the word and smiled, repeating the word out loud.


	2. Family Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new chance, only, not really. Follow Harry, the youngest Weasly boy, Hermione, the girl who lived, and Ron, the smartest Wizard of his age.

Ronald Granger,  
Harry Weasley,  
Hermione Potter. 

It was a single day after the birth of young Harry Potter, that sent everyone into mass hysteria.  
A burst of magic, followed by a bright light surrounding three sleeping infants. Memories were tampered with and a dark, deep laugh sounded within the rooms of the children, lights fading to reveal that the bodies were switched.  
Young Hermione Potter cried out and her parents rushed to her, to make sure she was fine.

Harry Weasley cried out, the other Weasleys crowded around him to make sure he was fine. 

Ronald Granger was blinking owlishly around the room, taking in everything, before crying out in fear, calling his parents into the room to make sure he was fine. 

But they weren't fine. Their last memories were strange. 18 year-old Harry stood next to 19 year-olds Ron and Hermione, al: three looking at a very strangely dressed stranger, who was grinning at them.  
"To be who you aren't. RG, HW and HP, To be them is to not be you. Are you sure this is what you want?" The figure asked.  
Harry clenched his fists and nodded, Ron grunted, and Hermione answered. "We are sure, this is the only way we can continue to help." Her voice shook only a bit.  
"Then let the dead arise, and change the world." The stranger said, gathering something with it's hand, before throwing a fine layer of powder over the dead trio. They all felt a pull, before their souls were pulled into tine infant bodies, the stranger could be heard laughing before fading away.  
Ron, Harry, and Hermione could feel their memories being locked up within their minds. They wouldn't remember their, now non-excistant, world until they unlock it from their minds. 

Hermione Potter was sitting in her backyard reading a book. She was small with messy, medium-brown hair and deep green eyes. She also had a lightning bolt scar on her forehead.  
She rolled her eyes at her cousin, who was trying to get her to do his homework. She had convinced her aunt that if Dudley didn't do his own homework, then he would fall behind in school, and be ridiculed by his classmates, thus becoming a freak. She had noticed things early on in her life, if she wanted something, it would come to her. She figured that that is what her uncle hates, so she hid it. After a few years of 'nothing freakish' happining her uncle and aunt began to treat her with love, or as close to it as they could.  
It was her birthday today, July 31, and her aunt and uncle were inside preparing. She might not get spoiled like Dudley, but she still gets cake and one gift.  
She sighed when her aunt called her and Dudley into the house, Dudley rushed there while she took a slightly more sadated pace. 

Harry Weasley was very peculiar, he was the only Weasley to have black hair for one, but other than that, he was an exact replica of his mother, Molly, with his father's bright blue eyes. He also wore glasses.  
He was sitting on his brothers bed watching as the twins conducted some kind of project that included green goo and sparkles.  
"Boys! Dinner!" Mrs. Weasley called out to them. Harry jumped from the bed and ran from the room, the twins hot on his tail. 

Ron Granger was loud but kind. He had firey red hair, the family was surprised, red wasn't anywhere in their family, and deep, dark brown eyes, just like his dad's. He also had freckles, not common on either side of the family.  
But the two parents love him.  
Strange occurrences have been happening around him for years.  
Today was like any other day. Ron was mopeing around, sitting beneath a tree, reading one of those strange books he had found one day.  
It was getting dark so the Drs. Granger called for their loud and friendly, but still friendless, son to come in. He smiled before tucking the book under his arm and walking into their house.

Fast forward to September 1,  
Hermione got her letter and quickly hid it. She had successfully convinced her aunt and uncle that she got a letter from a 'normal' school and they sent someone, McGonnagal, to help her with getting the items on her list. Now she was standing alone on a platform, trying to find a way in. She saw a large family of redheads, and, interestingly enough, one dark haired boy, coming her way, talking about muggles. Now that was a word she remembered from her talk with McGonagall.  
"Excuse me?" Hermione called out as she neared the family. They seemed familiar somehow, but she shook it off and gave them a grin.  
"I was wondering if you knew how to get to platform 9 and 3/4." Hermione asked hopefully.  
The oldest woman, the mother Hermione guessed, smiled at her.  
"Of course dear. Just walk through that wall. Is this your first year?" Hermione clutched her books closer to her chest.  
"Yes ma'am."  
"Oh it's my Harry's first year too." Hermione grinned at the boy, who blushed when his mom hugged him. Harry pushed his glasses up and smiled at her.  
The twins went through the wall first. "Ladies first." Harry teased. Hermione smirked, before walking calmly through the barrier.  
For some reason, this all seemed familiar. Harry walked through right behind her, he too felt a sense of familiarity.  
Neither of them dwelt on it as the woman followed behind them. 

Hermione found an empty compartment and sat down. She was uninterrupted unti a light knocking was heard and a black-hair framed face poked through the door.  
"Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full." Harry said as he pulled the door open a bit more.  
"Sure. Take a seat." Hermione gestured at the seat across from her own.  
Harry's smile widened into a grin.  
"My name is Harry Weasley." He held his hand out to shake.  
"Hermione Potter." Hermione grinned and took his hand, but Harry just squinted through his glasses.  
"Do you have the scar?" Harry blurted before turning red in embarrassment.  
Hermione giggled at him before moving her bangs aside so he could see it.  
"Wicked." 

The door opened slightly and an elderly woman peered into the cabin.  
"Anything from the trolley dears?"  
Harry shook his head and showed them a sad looking squished sandwich.  
"We'll take the lot." Hermione said without giving Harry any room to argue. 

Once again, after a bit, the door opened and a red haired boy, who could have passed as one of Harry's brothers even though his eyes were too dark, stood there.  
"Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost his." The boy asked. Hermione was just about to use magic and had her wand out.  
"Oh you're doing magic?! Can I watch?" The boy asked, still just standing awkwardly at the door.  
"Sure." Harry made room for him to sit next to him.  
"Oculas Repairo." Hermione said calmly, her wand pointing at Harry's glasses.

The boy's glasses repaired themselves as the two of them watched in awe.  
"That was amazing." Ron said, his hands gripping his own wand.  
"My name is Hermione, Hermione Potter. And this is Harry Weasley. And you are?"  
Ron blinked at the girl nervously.  
"My name is Ron Granger." He told her before he wiped his sweaty hand on his school pants and offering it to shake.  
Hermione looked at his hand with slight disgust and shook it quickly. Ron saw this and decided not to be offended, too much.  
Harry grinned at him before offering his own hand.  
"You two should get ready, we should be getting there soon." Ron told them after letting go of Harry's hand. He stood and made his way out the door.  
Harry stood outside the cabin as Hermione changed, then vice versa.  
It wasn't too long later that they arrived at Hogsmeade Station.  
"Firs' Years! Firs' Years Over Here!" A large man, possibly a giant, called out. Hermione and Harry made their way there.  
They saw the boats and quickly entered one. Ron and another boy got into their boat, all four excited.  
Before long the boats started to move, all on their own.


	3. Non magical AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts is a school for old families.

Story details.  
Hogwarts is a very expensive, exclusive, invitation only school.   
For years, the students were only rich kids whose parents were high up on the social ladder.   
The highest families were the, Potter's, Malfoy's, Weasley's, Longbottom's, Black's, Lestrange's and Greengrass's, followed by several other noteworthy-but-too-many-to-write-without-boring-you families.   
Over the years that list changed.   
But the families named specifically stayed on that list.   
About 40 odd years ago a young man, the youngest to ever take the title, became the headmaster of Hogwarts and started a special program for kids who couldn't pay, but were smart enough to join Hogwarts. The program is called Scholarship Test And Results, or Star for short. If the kid had the guts and knowledge to try out for the test, then they had a right to go to Hogwarts, or so the young headmaster said.   
There was a year, only 27 years-ish ago, when a bright young girl entered the school with the Star program. She finished school with the highest honors and married the Potter boy.   
Now, over the years, the families flourished, gaining money and reputation. Except one family. The Weasley's. No one knew how it happened, but one year the family was the richest family, then the next, all the kids had to take the Star test. All four boys passed the test, but they didn't get away unscathed. That was only two years after the test was set up. The four boys went off and started their families, but only one boy, the youngest, urged his kids to take the Star test. The only one to pass was the middle son, Arthur. He went on and married a rich girl from the family Prewitt. She was shunned and disinherited. They went on and had seven kids. The youngest was a girl, the first female Weasley in over a hundred years. But this story isn't about her, not yet anyways, this story is about the Potter, the Weasley and the Granger.

 

Ron has a chemistry scholarship. Ron's chemistry teacher hates him. Ron needs to do something to get his teacher to pass him. Cue smut of the Snape/Ron variety.


	4. A New Side.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen that force Harry to create a new side to the war. Also, Ron unlocks seer powers.

Harry Potter sat on the stone floor stunned and holding a red cheek.   
Students gathered around the shocked 16 year-old and threw hurtfull words his way, not stopping the onslaught of cruel words as Harry got up and ran, tears in his eyes.   
Ronald Weasely and Hermione Granger were called to headmaster Dumbledore's office, only to be stunned and left in the office as the headmaster chuckled evilly, mocking the two and their loyalty to Harry.   
A few students banded together and helped Harry. Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Cho Chang, Lavender Brown, the Patil Twins and Surprisingly, Draco Malfoy, helped shield Harry and pull him out of the room while Seamus Finnagin, Dean Thomas, Collin Creavy, Blaise Zambini, and Ginny Weasely kept the crowds away.   
The group of 13 students, after the second group joined the first, made their way to Prof. Snape's office, it was Draco's idea, no one would think to look for Harry in Snape's office.   
The door opened to show a very irritated teacher glaring at them.   
Draco quickly explained their situation and Snape let them in.   
Dumbledore sneered at Hermione and Ron before he started to curse them, their arms burned as something carved into their skin. When the stunning spell wore off, the two managed to see the dark mark branded to their arms.   
Dumbledore continued to curse them, probably to make them go crazy or something, when he stopped and grinned evilly at them.   
"Why don't I send you to your 'master'? I'm sure he would have better plans for you."   
Albus firecalled Snape.   
"Severus my boy, it seems that two students have attempted to assassinate me. I think it would help us if we sent the two back to Voldamort so he knows that he has failed." Dumbledore told him. He waited for the potions master to enter his office before giving more details to his 'plan'.   
"It seems that young mister Weasley and miss Granger have joined up with Voldamort. Why don't you take them back so they can be taught a lesson. Maybe they will come back to the light if they experience Voldamort's rath." Dumbledore told Severus before he sat down on his chair. Hermione and Ron were passed out on the stone floor, their arms clearly visible.   
Severus looked down at the two before nodding.   
"I'll have to take them home first, it would only do me harm if I take them straight to the Dark Lord from your office." Snape told the crazy old man.   
Dumbledore smiled, his blue eyes twinkling in a way that sent shivers down his spine.   
Severus lifted the two unconscious teens with a well placed spell and guided them to the fireplace. He called out his flat and sent the two straight there. 

Harry, Draco, and Ginny were sitting on Severus' couch, right in front of the fireplace, waiting for the man to come back. The other ten students were fighting over sleeping arrangements in the enlargened guesthouse Severus owns, just outside his 'flat'. When they say 'flat', they mean 'Giant one story mansion'.   
Severus didn't want the kids in the house, just incase someone decided to look for the teens, so he fixed up the tiny one-bedroom guesthouse, and enlargened it to fit 20 comfortably, just incase.   
Harry jumped when the fire turned green, they all would have relaxed, if it had been Severus who entered. Ron came tumbling, still unconscious, out of the fireplace, followed by Hermione and finally Severus entered.   
"What the Bloody HELL!" Harry yelled out when he saw his friends. Ron groaned and shifted, revealing his arm, the one with the fake Dark Mark on it.   
Harry backed away quickly, followed by a paler then normal Draco and a burning red with rage Ginny.   
Severus quickly bound the two and set them up so their arms were above their heads.   
Hermione was the first to wake.   
"What's going on?" The disoriented girl asked when she tried to move her arms. Ron was still out cold, he had taken more of the spells, shielding Hermione with his body as best he could.   
"You tell us, why do you and Ronald sport the dark mark on your arms?" Severus asked as he pointed at the visible mark on her arm.   
Hermione gasped as she took in the mark.   
"That wasn't there before... Dumbledore! He did this to us." Hermione's voice started out confused and scared, but ended in rage when she remembered what the man had done.   
"Called us fools for following Harry so blindly, so full of loyalty." Hermione told them as she struggled to get out of her chains. "I am going to find him and Kill him!" Hermione's voice scared Harry, only a bit, he had never seen her so mad.   
Ron groaned again, his eyes opening only slightly as his head lifted, but his eye color was wrong, Ron had blue eyes, not white. Ron's mouth opened, and the words that flowed surprised them all.  
"A third side will enter, lead by three, one, half, and none.   
The light will darken, the dark will lighten. Two sides of the same coin, but the coin will be taken and thrown away as a new side appears." Ron said, his voice raspy and his eyes unseeing. Everyone lapsed into silence.   
Harry, Draco, Ginny, Hermione, and mostly Severus were shocked at Ron's words. Severus quickly wrote them down, planning on checking with some other seers about Ron's 'Vision'.   
Ron groaned as he shook his head. He looked up to his arm and his eyes widened. He looked around him and started to hyperventilate. Severus quickly undid both Gryfindores' restraints. They fell, Hermione quickly made her way to her shaking, hyperventilating, and freaking out friend, closely followed by Harry and Ginny.   
It was then that 10 loud teens entered the room, stopping when they saw the scene before them. Wands were drawn and pointed swiftly to Severus and Draco, who were the only two who weren't kneeling over a spazzing out Ron.   
"What happened?" Blaise asked, him being the only one, well on of the only two the other being Luna, to not immediately pull his wand out and prepare to hex a teach.   
"Mr. Weasley is having a panic attack. Most likely brought on by the fact that he has just been tortured and forced to undergo a painful transformation." Severus said flatly as Ron let out a series of shouts that sounded strangly like cries for help, for whatever it was that he was feeling to Stop!   
But it didn't, and his shaking and thrashing about just got worse.   
It got so bad that the teens had to restrain him while Severus went to get a sleeping potion.   
After the potion was forced down his throat, Ron looked at his two best friends with tear filled eyes.   
"Please, make it stop. It hurts. It hurts so much." Ron's voice was raspy, reminding them of the voice Ron used during his 'Vision'. Hermione was crying as she held one of his hands with one of her own and moved Ron's hair out of his face with her other hand. The sweat-dampened hair stuck stubbornly in some spots.   
Harry held Ron's other hand as he tried to tell his friend that it would be okay.   
"It hurts. It's too bright." At this Ron clenched his eyes closed as he gripped their hands harder. "I can hear things, things I don't want to hear, they won't stop yelling!" Ron yelled out as another surge hit him. The pain kept him awake through the potion. Never had pain been so great, that sleeping drought didn't work, the only thing that has ever done that was the torture curse itself.   
Ron screamed again as pain shot through his hands, he quickly pulled his hands from his friends grips, pulling away from them all and pushing himself against the wall.   
"DON'T TOUCH ME!" He screamed when Hermione tried to get closer. Harry didn't stop and went to grip Ron's arm, when Draco grabbed him and jerked him away from the boy.   
"What the hell Malfoy!" Harry asked angrily as he pulled his arm from Draco's grip.   
"Don't touch him, can't you see the pain he is in?" Draco glared at Harry, Harry glared back.   
"Exactly! He needs us!" Harry crossed his arms, none of their attention was on Ron, no one except Severus watched as Ron tried to claw his way through his arms, legs, any limb he could reach. Severus cast a rubber charm on Ron, one that wouldn't last if Ron continued to scratch like that. He caught the tail end of Harry and Draco's fight.   
"Just leave him be!" Draco bellowed as Harry and he were held back by bewildermered students. Hermione was crying as she held her wand in warning.   
"Stop It! Just stop Fighting!" She yelled, stopping the teens from killing each other.   
Severus had only taken his eyes off Ron for a second, but when he looked back, Ron was gone. A sudden fear lanced through his body. What happened to Weasley? If the Dark Lord finds him, especially in the state he is in now.   
"If you will stop your misguided quarrel, mister Weasley is gone."   
Everyone turned to see that, yes, Ron was indeed missing.  
"How did he leave?" Hermione asked as she went through all the spells she knew, trying to find one that would help.  
"I would say Apperation, but this house has the same spells that prevent apperation that Hogwarts has. But that is the only explanation." Severus' voice was laced with a fear he hoped none of the teens noticed.   
Ron stumbled through the woods. It was too loud, especially with the yelling the others were doing. He had to get away. As soon as the cold November air hit his skin, the itchiness left his arms. The farther he walked away from humanity the lower the voices got, till they were just a whisper, telling him dates and times and events that aren't set in stone, they keep changing, driving him insane. The itchiness came back, slowly at first, then it was everywhere. His clothes were too tight, sufficating him. He took off his shirt, but the itchiness increased, he decided not to put his shirt back on, but not to take anything else off, he could breath easier now, no need for him to walk around nude.   
He was scratching at his arms, legs, torso, even his back. Everywhere he could reach. He found a tree, it was large and it blocked the sun completely, taking away some of the itchiness. He continued to scratch.   
Ron's tears soothed some of the itchiness as they fell down his thin frame. He wanted to scream out in pain, but the whispers were telling him not to, a dozen different scenarios passed through his mind, telling him why he couldn't scream. Most ended up with him dead, the others as a slave. He didn't want either. So he kept quiet, silently screaming, the pain was destroying him.   
A snap sounded. Ron looked up with tear filled eyes as a single scenario played through his mind.   
'Ron stood in a small cell. Incense was burning, making it cloudy.There was a person sitting at a table in the middle of the cell. His head was bent as he was forced to focus on specific events, how to alter them, how to 'fix' them. He looked up, and Ron nearly screamed. It was him, staring blankly at him. "Harry and Hermione will save us." The other Ron said. "I think." Ron backed away. "I hope." Ron tried to get away.  
"I wish." He cried out for help, but no sound came.   
"They won't come." These words snap something in him.   
He was waking from his vision to see Bellatrix Lestrange standing above his bound form. He looked around and noticed that he was no longer in the woods, the screaming was back and he couldn't hear anything, but at least the itchiness was gone.  
Hermione went through book after book. She couldn't find anything to help.   
She slammed her book closed in frustration.   
"Anything?" She asked Draco, who was going through another book. The other teens were out scouring the woods outside for Ron, the only ones not doing anything, were Harry and Severus, who were training. They needed to be prepared, so Draco was looking for spells they could use, incase Ron was taken, and Hermione was looking for a tracking spell, to find Ron.   
"I found a few useful spells." Draco handed her a notepad that held a few spell and instructions on how to use them.   
Hermione nodded before going back to her research. 

Ron screamed as a spell hit him.   
"Where did you get that mark?" Voldamort asked the boy writhing in pain on his floor.   
Ron choked out a sob, unable to answer through the pain, even if he could, he doesn't think Voldamort would believe that Dumbledore was the one who gave him the mark.   
Voldamort screamed in rage before sending out another curse. Ron screamed again, scratching his arms as he tried to ground himself. The whispers, which quieted when the snake-man entered the room, were telling him to hang on. There were too many scenarios for him to focus. Many different ways for him to die, many was for him to live. He saw things that happen with Hermione, he saw her find a spell, in one she yells out in excitement, in another she skips over it, too tired to realise what it was.   
He screamed out again when an unimaginable pain corses through him, making the pain he was already in, multiply by a hundred.   
Voldamort sneered as he got closer to the whimpering teen. He was whispering something in between the whimpers.   
"To change the day. To change fate. To change your fate. To change the ending." He kept this up, over and over, different endings but the same. To change. Voldamort grinned sadistically as he pulled the boy up by his hair. The boy's eyes were white. He continued to ramble on about change.   
"You are a true seer. Not many of those in existence." Voldamort hissed into his ear. The boy cringed as his eyes changed back to blue.   
"I may have use of you after all." He told the boy before dropping him onto the floor.   
Ron groaned when his head smacked the floor hard. He looked up to see Voldamort give some of his men orders before Ron's vision blurred and he fell into unconsciousness. 

Harry and Hermione stood side by side as they attempted to use a spell they found in a book. Hermione was about to pass it up, but Harry walked in, forcing her to stop flipping pages, thus her eyes landing on the spell before turning the page. Harry gave her a pointed stare, get on with it!' and Hermione started the incantation. The two waited for the spell to take, but it didn't. It didn't do anything.   
Harry growled in frustration before storming out of the room, Hermione not far behind him.   
Severus decided that, for their sake, that the children needed to learn how to become animagi.   
He got the 14 children into the sitting room they made out of the biggest room in 'their house'.   
"What are we doing here Professor?" Hermione asked as she fingered Ron's wand, which Severus had retrieved from Dumbledore's office.   
"You will all try and learn how to become Animagi." Severus said as he handed out books to the kids.   
Draco's eyes widened, Harry took the book eagerly, Hermione took it cautiously, and the rest looked a bit confused.   
"You will be able to change into an animal at will, just like Professor MacGonagall." Hermione told the others.   
Luna smiled softly as she flipped slowly through the book.   
"I wonder what I will be?" She said.   
Severus just ignored them as he started them all on the lesson.


	5. The four realms of Hogwarts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts is huge, so it was separated into four realms.  
> Gryfindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.

The land of Hogwarts was large, too large for the king to rule over wisely and efficiently.  
So the king split the land between his youngest four children, Godric, Rowina, Helga, and Salizar. Now the kings oldest son ruled over all the realms as King. While his siblings chose different titles for their realms.  
Godric named his realm Gryfindor, his title is President.  
Rowina named her realm Ravenclaw, her title is Wise One.  
Helga named her realm Hufflepuff, her title is Alpha.  
And Salizar named his realm Slytherin, his title is Lord.  
Now that was Many many years ago, about 900 years ago actually, when the time has changed the rules.  
Hogwarts was split into four. The King had long since been a moot title. Slytherin was being ruled by a crazy man, who had a group of crazy followers that keep, not only his people, but all the people of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff as well. He had long ago forced the Wise One of Ravenclaw and the Alpha of Hufflepuff to give him the titles, the only one who had not surrendered their title was the President of Gryfindor, Albus Dumbledor. Because of this, Gryfindor has been isolated from the others and crossing the border was illegal without specific and expensive papers that grant the person who owns them amnesty.  
Our story is based on a trio of Gryfindor children who got lost in a forest, not too far from the Ravenclaw border. 

"Harry! Slow down!" A bushy haired girl called out to her adopted brother. The siblings were out with their best friend, trying to find ingredients for said friends mother.  
"But I saw the acorns!" Harry exclaimed as he darted from tree to tree.  
Ron was walking behind his friends at a sedated pace, 20 feet behind them, thus being out of view.  
"Harry, we lost Ron." Hermione gasped and bent over at the waist when she caught up with him.  
Harry stopped and looked behind them, unable to see his best friends red hair.  
"Did you loose something?" A voice said, making Hermione and Harry jump.  
"The wrackspurts say that you have lost something." A small girl with blonde hair and light blue eyes, maybe a year younger then them, walked up to them from behind one of the trees. The blue sweater with a raven on it that the girl wore identified her as a Ravenclaw citizen.  
"Hi. Yes it seems that we have lost our friend." Hermione offered her hand to the girl.  
"This is my brother, Harry."  
The girl smiled and shook her hand.  
"Luna. Why are you guys so far into Ravenclaw territory?" The girl asked airily.  
"We're lost actually." Hermione said, glaring at her brother when he opened his mouth to argue.  
"Oh. Well, I can show you back to your home realm if you want."  
Hermione grinned and Harry pouted.  
"That would be great, thanks." Hermione pushed Harry so they both followed the blonde girl.  
Before they could go too far, they heard a painful scream, followed by the sounds of horns.  
Luna's eyes widened and she raced toward the sounds, the opposite way from where they were going.  
They followed her and the three made it to a small town, which was being raded by people in dark green and silver robes, indicating Slytherin.  
Hermione gasped in horror when she saw an unconscious Ron lying in a heap between two men.  
"What do we do with the Gryfindor?" One of the men asked. The other man sneered at Ron. "We could just kill it." The second man said.  
"Let's take him to Lord Voldemort." The first said, glancing around him in trepidation. Hermione couldn't help but clench her fists, drawing blood when she bit down hard when she covered her mouth, unwilling to put anyone else in danger, Ron wouldn't want that.  
"Let's go then." The men shoved Ron's still form into one of the cages they brought, a large one with wheels. Hermione noticed Harry holding Luna back. She looked back at Ron's cage and saw a man with the same coloring as Luna holding Ron's head so he wouldn't move too much. More people, a girl with dark hair and slightly slanted eyes held Ron's torso, were helping to keep Ron still, so he wouldn't get hurt while they moved.  
Ron must have tried to help, only to get hurt himself.  
When the Slytherins left, Hermione and Harry guided a shell shocked Luna to the town.  
"Luna!" A girl gasped out through tears.  
"Padama. Who all were taken this time?" Luna asked. Harry looked at the girl in confusion.  
"Parvati?" He asked. The girl blushed.  
"Um, no. Parvati is my twin, our parents split. Mum took her to Gryfindor, dad kept me here." Padama explained. Hermione slapped Harry upside the head.  
"Think Harry." She told him before giving Padama a apologetic smile. "I'm sorry for him."  
Padama just smiled.  
"We need to get my father back. He didn't do anything wrong!" Luna said, her anger didn't quite fit her petite face.  
"We'll do everything we can. We have to get Ron back, his family will be so worried." Hermione told them. She gripped Harry's arm bruisingly, Harry just nodded, using the small pain his sisters grip gave him to keep himself from freaking out at his loss.


	6. Harry Potter Blurb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts gets three guest, Guess who.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going through my documents of un posted stories on Fanfiction. I found this.

The great hall was busy, students chatting and laughing, teachers doing the same as the beginning of the year feast continued.

That all stopped when a very powerful pulse came from the wards, so powerful that even the weakest of first years could feel it. Three signatures were very clear, moving toward the great hall slowly.

The teachers and older students stood, readying their wands. The doors opened slowly and three blood covered people trudged in, the middle supporting the other two. All three walked with very noticeable limps.

They collapsed in the middle of the room. Students and teachers alike started to speak loudly.

Headmaster Dippet silenced everyone and motioned for the teachers to help him take the three to the hospital wing. Albus Dumbledore helped the girl while the headmaster and Horace Slughorn helped the boys.

* * *

The three teens have been unconscious for over a week. Doctors from St. Mungo's came to look at them. They found that the three teens were seriously depleted of magic, they had it, but they had so little reserve that they should be dead.

"We can't just keep them here, they could be dangerous!" The head nurse complained.

"We can't move them. If we move them to St. Mungo's we might inadvertently overload their magical cores, thus killing them." The doctor told her for the umpteenth time, packing his bag again before leaving.

"It's alright. We'll set up a guard to watch them." Headmaster Dippet told her, she didn't look complacent.

Before they could continue, the black haired boy groaned. They rushed to his side. His eyes flickered, then he started to thrash around in a nightmare. He screamed loudly as his arms tried to free themselves from the blanket.

"Hold him down!" The doctor ordered as he fished in his bag for something.

"STOP! NO! NO MORE! STOP! PLEASE!" The boy screamed when they held his arms held down. His eyes were open now, but unfocused, like he wasn't really awake.

The doctor pulled out a vial and tried to pour it down the boy's throat. Key word, Tried.

"NO!" He looked terrified. He shook his head and turned it to the side, finally coming out of whatever had happened to him when he caught site of the other two comatose patients.

He burst into tears and his form went limp. He seemed to just give up. The doctor quickly gave him the vial. The boy fell back into sleep.

"Why did you do that? He stopped his flailing." Headmaster Dippet inquired.

"His heart beat was going too fast, he would have had a heart attack if he didn't calm down." The doctor once again packed his things.

"Have these ready for them if they awake, it should calm them down." He handed the vials to the head nurse and left.

* * *

Over the course of the next week, the other two awoke and panicked in a similar pattern as the first. The girl cursed them as she tried to yank her hands free, she even bit Professor Slughorn.

The redhead was the strongest out of the three, but he put up less of a fight.

Finally the three awoke at the same time.

"What's going on?" The black haired boy whispered harshly to the other two. He looked around but didn't see any of the people from before.

"I have no idea. I remember walking into Hogwarts, but it was different." the girl told them, checking out the exits.

"Ah. It seems our guests have awakened." Albus smiled as he and Horace entered the hospital wing.

The three just watched the two with something akin to horror or awe.

The three were up and running in no time flat. They all hugged Dumbledore like their lives depended on it.

"It worked." The shorter boy said as he hugged his waist. Th redhead was hugging his shoulders and the girl hugged his waist from the opposite side of the short boy.

"What, might I ask, worked?" Albus asked, not showing his shock at the hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Should I continue?  
> Mars


	7. Kitty Ron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The format sucks.

Kitty Ron

The world was bright when Ron first opened his eyes. At first he could only open one eye, but now he could see everything with both. He sniffed, smelling his mother and making his way over, a pathetic mewling coming from his lips.His siblings all crawled over him to get to their mother first.

He heard another mewl and made his way over to the only girl in their litter. She was stuck behind a rather large blanket, getting tangled as she tried to climb over. Ron crawled over to her, he tried to help, only to get them both tangled up.

Their mother stood and moved over to help them, the other kittens left in a pile of mewling cries. Ron fell asleep, drinking the sweet milk of his mother.

When next Ron woke, he was startled by large hands lifting him up.

"Isn't he adorable?" Someone asked, he looked at them with wide blue eyes, and mewed cutely. The human gushed as she held him close, her bushy hair brushed over him before she held him like a human kitten. The other human that he saw was eyeing the kitten with something akin to jealousy, if he could he would have smirked.

The female lowered him and pet him after he was curled up next to his mother and siblings.

 

A couple of months later found Ron being picked up again, this time by a boy with glasses.

At first Ron ignored him, curling up tighter to continue his nap, but he quickly caught on that he was being taken away. Away from his mother and siblings, all of who were still napping in the sun. At first he was frozen in shock, until he was placed into some kinda cage. He hissed and tried to get out, clawing at anything and everything. But it was no use, he was getting farther and farther from home.

"This is your new home kitty." The boy said happily as he brought the cage with a sulking Ron further into the house. Ron screeched in terror and started banging around his cage when a tall man appears suddenly by his cage.

"I do not see the need for a mangy feline." The man droned. Ron stopped moving and eyed the man with wide frightened eyes. The man rolled his eyes and opened the cage. Ron went limp as the man pulled him out. He was cradled in his arms, a hand scratched behind his ear. Ron purred.

"I don't think he likes the cage." The first boy commented as Ron cuddled further into the man.

"Very good observation." The mans voice practically rumbled as Ron tilted his head to get that spot on his head that he always had trouble with.

"He likes you." The first boy laughed before moving forward to grab Ron. Ron hissed and clawed the boys hand, how dare he try and take him from his human? Ron claims this human as his and no one is allowed to take him from him.

He glared at the boy. The man chuckled, making Ron look up at him, his head tilted in confusion, this human was weird.

Ron rubbed up as close to the human as he could before falling asleep.

 

Ron had been with his human for three weeks before he was put in that blasted cage. At least his human kept him close. He watched everything curiously as his human moved his luggage, his cage sitting securely on the top. He mewed when he saw human kittens moving past them, giving him a funny look. They would look at him, then at his human, then they would whisper to each other so he couldn't hear them.

He looked at his human when the door slid closed. The man opened the cage and let him stretch on the seat in front of him. Ron jumped down after his stretch and started exploring.

There wasn't much to explore really, the floor was clean, and the seats were comfy. He looked up and decided to check out those crevices on top, where his human had stored his luggage. His human was reading a book so Ron took the chance and quickly jumped from the seat to the shelf, but he miscalculated and had to claw at the wood to keep from falling off.

He pulled himself up and eyed the space with wide eyes. There was dust, and some kind of eight legged fly thing in the corner. Ron moved closer, before the thing attacked him! He backed away from the thing, but he hit the wall. The thing kept coming at him with its little fangs.

Ron screeched and hissed and mewed pathetically as he tried to bat the thing away. All he got for his efforts were a couple of bites, a scratch on his nose, and some kind of sticky stuff clinging to his fur. "What is going on up here?" His human! His human would save him. Ron called for him, mewing and moaning in pain as he tried to avoid the still attacking fanged thing.

A bright red light hit the fanged thing and it keeled over, dead. Ron limped away from it, and right into his human's arms.

"You really are a pathetic creature." His human spoke softly and with an almost there smile, not quite a smirk. But he healed him, and held him as he purred himself to sleep.

 

This place was Huge! He was allowed to stay with his human through dinner, eating on the floor next to his human. He could hear as the human kittens questioned why he was there. He ignored them in favor of the fish on his plate.

His human had him in his arms as they walked from the train up until they got to the table. He didn't get to explore the huge castle until the next day.

 

When Ron woke the next day the room was empty. He stretched on the bed before jumping to the floor and looked for his human. He couldn't find him, but he did find a bowl of food. His human left his door open so Ron made his way out of the room after breakfast and started to explore the castle.

He was just running from another fanged creature, those things are Scary!, when a horde of human kittens flooded the halls. Ron dodged legs and feet as he sped through them, trying to find his human. He didn't find him, but he did find his human's ward. The boy who had given him his human. He pawed at the boy's pant leg.

"Hey Ron. How did you get here? I thought Snape would have locked you up in his room." The boy mused as he picked him up. Ron huffed and went limp in the boy's arms.

The other kittens with him chuckled as they walked on, talking about how the boy had given him his human and why he was here. Ron fell asleep as they walked through the halls.

He woke when he smelled his human, he sneezed when another strong scent hit him. His human shook his head when Ron looked at him, covering his nose with his paws. The boy had entered the room with the others and had chuckled at Ron's reaction.

Ron was placed on a blanket in the corner. With a wave of his human's stick, the scents cleared. Ron tried to move off the blanket, but the scents came back.

"You need to stay here for now. I'll spell a collar for you later so you can move freely." His human said softly as he knelt down and ran his hand down Ron's back, making Ron arch into his touch. Ron fell asleep as his human droned on to the kittens about potions, whatever those are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just, don't ask. Though, I did have a lot of fun with this.  
> Mars


	8. Always a Girl Ron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an idea really.

Bronwen 'Ron' Weasley is a normal girl, second youngest child of seven and daughter of Arthur and Molly Weasley.

She is the first girl to be born in the Weasley family in generations, but she seems to be overlooked thanks to her younger sister, the 'baby' of the family. She doesn't care. So what if she prefers pants over skirts? She does everything else, she cooks, sings, cleans, sews, embroiders, knits, crochets, paints... So she's good with her hands, so sue her.

Anyways, she just found out something that she thinks will tear her world apart. Instead of fawning over boys, except Krum, she has been watching girls. The way they move, the way they stretch... She can't tell her parents, sure her best friend knew, she tells Harry everything, but she could never tell her parents, or her siblings, or her crush, who is the only girl that has ever befriended her, Hermione Granger. It was times like these that Ron would wish she hadn't fallen in love with her best friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh.   
> Mars


	9. Writer Ron.

The Writer Ron Series

 

Ron scribbled furiously in one of his many notebooks. He hid them easily, no one really expected Ron to want to hide notebooks, so they didn't really look.

Right now he was writing in his DM book. A book focused solely on Draco Malfoy. At first it was to vent his hatred in a way that didn't involve bruises and detention, but the more he wrote in it, the closer he got to realizing that there really is a very thin line between hate and, something that made his stomach flutter, he refuses to name this emotion.

Anyways, he was almost done with one of his stories, when a book was slammed two tables down, reminding him that he was in the library, where anyone could see him. So he finished the story, adding a few words to the end, it didn't seem complete to him, but he could fix that later in the privacy of his dorm room, with the curtains spelled shut.

He flipped the book shut before letting a startled yelp escape him when he came face to face with Hermione.

"Ron. What are you doing here? Harry and I have been waiting for you. We need to figure out how to- what's that?" She pointed to Ron's notebook.

"Nothing. I was just looking for a way for Harry to breath under water. This was here before and I used a page to write things down." He didn't meet her eye. She didn't seem to notice that he was lying.

"Well then, bring the page you used and let's go find the answer to the second task." Hermione told him. He knew she was going to wait for him. So he opened the notebook to the last page he wrote on and ripped the end of the story out. Hopefully Hermione won't notice that it wasn't a list or notes. He'll just come back and grab his notebook once he can slip out of Hermione's view, fix it with a repairo and then rewrite the end of the story. It seemed like a solid plan, until he was called to Professor Dumbledores office, his notebook now lay forgotten on the library table.


	10. Willow Evens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron wanted to save his lover from his death. So he uses a potion to go back in time, only catch, he's turned into a baby and dropped onto the Evens' porch to be raised along side Lily and Petunia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I 'Twas writen this story a while ago, back before I had a phone. I wrote it in 100 or so word parts on my 3DS. I found it on my yahoo account and added a little to it. But now I don't know what I'm doing with it. If you have any ideas, or want to adopt it.

Ron was gone. He was alone. His entire family was gone, Harry had died right after he killed Voldemort, a death eater wanted revenge he guessed, and his sister died shortly before.

He wonders 'Why?' Why was he the only one in the order to survive?

But is it really surviving when you lock yourself in your room for days on end or in the library? Maybe surviving but not living, not by a long-shot.

"Weasley?" He cringed at the voice. This was a situation he never would have seen himself in two years ago, at the end of the war.

Draco Malfoy stood outside his door, he was assigned as Ron's personal nurse for his practical training as a medic. He wouldn't have been so far into his training if it wasn't for Ron, he was the only person Ron would let near him.

If you told Ron that Draco Malfoy was going to be the closest person to him two years ago Ron might have checked you into a mental institute.

"Weasley?" Draco asked again, this time with slight annoyance.

"Come in." Ron told him as he waved his wand to unlock the door. Draco opened the door and carried a bowl of soup into the room.

"You need to eat." Draco told him as he picked up the untouched plate of fruit from earlier that morning.

Ron just shifted in bed as he continued to read one of Severus' books. This was one that he hadn't read yet, so it was all new material to work with. Draco huffed as he walked over to his patient.

"What are you reading?" Draco asked softly when he saw the tears in Ron's eyes and the homemade book in his hands. The book matched a set he had seen on more then one occasion.

"Severus." Was all Ron said as he stroked a picture inked into one of the pages.

The picture was of him as he read a book next to the lake, his back to a large tree.

Draco remembered that Prof. Snape had made this particular book just for Ron. Ron had told him of it and had told him that he wouldn't read it until he was ready, it appears he was ready. Ron sat up suddenly and peered closer at the book.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked, his hand went to steady Ron, who was about to fall off the bed.

"I can save them." Ron muttered as he read the page over and over again.

Draco looked at Ron with concern, the redhead never acted like this, so active. Ron got up onto unsteady feet and hobbled his way to the door. Draco was right behind him with a steadying hand. Neither of the men spoke as they made their way to the library.

Ron quickly went into the attached room, Severus' lab, Draco noted as he followed the other man in. Ron was gathering ingredients and preparing his working space before Draco could stop him.

"What do you think you are doing?" Draco asked him as he grabbed Ron's arm.

"I'm going to save them." Ron told Draco.

Before Draco could stop him, Ron sent a stunning spell that should stop him for the duration of preparation.

Three hours later saw Ron in front of a boiling cauldron.

Draco woke to see Ron turning the flame off.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked him.

"I am going to save them, all of them." Ron told him with conviction. Nothing Draco could say would make Ron change his mind, so he didn't even try.

Ron lifted a vials worth of potion out of the cauldron and drank it straight from the ladle, not a smart move but Ron wasn't all there at that point in time.

And right before Draco's eyes, Ron disappeared.

Ron stilled. His lover, Severus Snape, stood there, just out of reach. "Don't do it!" Ron screamed. Severus just looked at him with a sneer, probably trying to scare him away, but Ron saw the fear in his professor's eyes as he lifted his wand.

He ignored the fight, even as Hermione fell, as his parents go down. He he ignored it when his brothers were crushed trying to protect his sister.

He saw Severus aim his wand and mutter a spell.

He was waiting for the green light to hit him, only for a person behind him yell as they fell. He looked behind him to see a felled death eater.

Severus gave a shaky half smile to Ron, right before a spell hit him in the chest.

Ron's face turned white as he saw his lover fall.

"No!" Ron screamed as he ran over to him. He only absently noticed when Harry beat Voldemort.

He knelt down and swept Severus' hair out of his face as he cradled his head in his lap.

"Please don't be dead..." Ron whispered to the man. But it was no use, he knew that the spell that hit him was the killing curse. Severus was dead.

Petunia Evens was a very responsible 5 year old. She played with her one year old sister while her parents ate and everything!

So when the doorbell rang, she thought she was big enough to answer it.

She pulled the door open as best she could only to see a basket on the porch.

"Mummy!" Petunia squealed as she ran into her sister's room.

"Tuny dear, did you answer the door?" Her mother asked her as she rocked the baby in her arms.

"Yes. There is a basket on the porch." Petunia told her mother as she grabs her mother's skirt and pulled her to the door, which she had left wide open when she ran to her mother.

A small whimpering sound came from the basket.

"My goodness, it's a baby." Mrs. Evens said as she knelt down to inspect the basket, Lily was still held in her arms.

A baby boy was in the basket. A baby boy with red hair and the deepest blue eyes Petunia had ever seen was staring right at her.

The baby gurgled in happiness as the woman and two girls watch him.

It was then that Petunia saw the note attached to the basket.

'Dear Mr. and Mrs. Evens.

This young man was found discarded in an alleyway not too far from your home. We would like it if you would take care of him. He is very special and will need a loving home. If you do not want him, then please at least take him to the nearest orphanage.

Yours truly, A.D.'

Petunia was excited. She has always wanted a younger brother.

"Please say you'll keep him!" Petunia asked her mother excitedly.

"I don't know Tuny dear, another child might be a little too much for your father and I." Mrs. Evens told her daughter.

"Please! I'll even help." Petunia said very adult like in her opinion.

"Let me talk with your father first." Mrs. Evens told her daughter as she picked up the basket with one hand and held her, now sleeping, daughter in the other.

Petunia silently cheered, her father almost never tells her no.

She is going to have a baby brother!

The papers were sitting on the table. Petunia was playing with her sister and the baby boy who were sitting on the living room floor.

"What do we name him?" Mr. Evens asked his wife. Petunia didn't hesitant from running into the dining room and blurting out the name she had picked for her baby brother.

"Willow!" Petunia said excitedly as she looked up at her parents.

Both her parents smiled down at her.

"Willow sounds delightful." Petunia's dad told her as he ruffled her hair. Petunia grinned at him and ran back into the living room to color.

Mr. and Mrs. Evens filled the paperwork out and on the name line put 'Willow Grant Evens.'

The three nine year olds sat on the swings. Severus was pushing Lily and Will was swinging himself.

"Guys look." Lily said as she pointed ahead of her, a branch was floating three feet in the air.

"Are you doing that?" Severus asked her.

Lily nodded. "I noticed that I could do it last night. Isn't it neat?" Lily said as she dropped the floating branch.

"You're a witch." Severus told her.

She glared at him.

"I am not a witch." She told him.

"No not like a mean person, but an actual witch. My mom is a witch. I an a wizard too." Severus told her.

Will had an uneasy feeling in his stomach, kind of like he was forgetting something important, something that he needs to know.

He was concentrating so hard that he didn't notice that his seat began to float.

"Will! You're a wizard too!" Lily said excitedly as she jumped off her seat and rushed to her brother, who fell off the swing when he lost concentration.

"Ow." Will muttered as he dusted himself off.

Severus looked absolutely delighted.

"It looks like we'll be going to the same school after all." He told them.

Later that night Will was tossing and turning in his sleep.

He saw Severus, only older. The man was looking at him with fear. Will saw bodies littering the ground around them. A fight was raging on around him. He felt loss and hurt and pain in his shoulder where he saw a large gash in a sweater he had never seen before.

He tried to yell, tried to ask what was going on, but his voice wasn't working.

Severus said something but he couldn't hear him over the screaming voices and thunderous clashes.

He saw the man smile at him then...

"SEVERUS!" Will screamed as he woke from his dream. Lily and his parents were sitting at the end of his bed.

"Willow, are you alright?" His mother asked him, concern filled her voice.

Will nodded as he tried to catch his breath.

After his parents left, Lily walked over to him.

"What was your nightmare about, other then Severus?" Lily asked as she settled down next to him.

Will told her what he could remember, changed only slightly as Will didn't want to tell his sister about the bodies that were on the ground.

The two fell into a deep sleep and were found tangled together in the morning by their parents.

Will and his sisters were playing in the living room when there was a knock on the door.

A woman with black hair, pulled back into a bun, stood in the doorway to the living room.

His father led her into the room and offered her some tea, which she declined.

The woman changed his life, well, she confirmed what Severus told them.

They would be going to get their school supplies tomorrow.

The train was niggling something in the back of Will's mind. It was the same feeling he had when Severus told Lily that she was a witch, and the feeling he had when he met Professor McGonagall and saw Diagon Ally.

Like he needed to remember something important, but he just couldn't think of what it could be, this was the first time he had ever seen these things, right?

He was pulled from thought by his sister, who was pulling him onto the train.

"Come on Will!" She said as she pulled him aboard.

Severus was waiting for them on the train. The two sat side by side across from Severus.

Will was enjoying speaking with the two when the door slid open and Will looked up to see four boys standing there.

At the sight of the boys, Will froze. His back straightened and the color from his face drained as he remembered exactly what it was that he forgot.

A boy was sitting by himself in the cabin when he opened the door.

"Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

A boy sat on the stool and the sorting hat was placed on his head,

"GRYFINDOR!"

A girl was crying in a bathroom. A troll attacked her.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

A girl lay, petrified on the hospital bed.

'Follow the spiders.'

A startling message in blood.

'The heir of Slytherin has returned.'

A girl holding an ugly cat.

"Keep that thing away from Scabbers!"

A dog, pulling him away from a boy.

"Ron! Stop!"

A cup, goblet. Full of flames. Twins.

"Bottoms up!"

A fight. The first time he ever saw the older man.

"What is it you are looking at Mr. Weasley?"

A dance.

"What are you looking at Ron?"

Before his mind could delve deeper, his sister had shook him out of it.

The boys at the door were laughing at him. Severus glared at them.

"What do you want?" He asked them. Will looked at the boy with black hair and glasses, so similar to the boy in his memory, but the eyes were different. He looked at Lily and noted that her eyes were the same as his.

"Looks like we have a few muggle borns in our year Sirius." The bespectacled boy said with a sneer as he looked down at the three.

Will has the urge to object, he wasn't muggle born, wait, he was wasn't he? Will was so confused.

He put his face in his hands and groaned.

Both Lily and Severus went to his side. "Are you alright?" Lily asked him as she rubbed his back.

"We would appreciate it if you left." Severus told them. The four did, slamming the door closed as they did.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Lily asked him. He nodded and laid out on one of the seats.

"I'll be fine. I just need a nap." He told them before falling asleep on the seat.

"I'll watch Snape." The tall redhead said as he and his friends planned.

"No. You're in love with him. It would be too hard for you to kill him if needed." A girl with brown hair told him.

"We didn't know he was this evil before. I'm sorry." A short black haired boy told him.

Battle. That was what was happening around him.

He couldn't understand what was going on.

He saw lights flying from one end of the battle field to the other. A tall black haired man had his attention.

The man was holding a wand that was shooting green and red lights.

He screamed. Green light hit the man in the chest.

Will awoke suddenly.

His sister and best friend were by his side.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked him as she sat next to him.

"I'm fine. Just got a headache is all." Will told her.

Severus looked at him with a raised eyebrow but dropped it when Will glared at him.

"How much further is Hogwarts?" Will asked them.

"Not much longer. We should probably get dressed." Severus told them as he got up to get his clothes.

The first years stood in the hall. Professor McGonagall was waiting for them. She explained the rules to them, though Will had a feeling that he had heard the speech before.

Time to be sorted into their new homes.

The sorting was boring to Will, familiar almost.

His sister was called up.

"Evans, Lily." The Professor called out. She walked up to the stool and sat down as gracefully as she could, which was very gracefully.

After a minute or two the hat called out, "GRYFFINDOR!" She smiled at the clapping students and joined her table.

"Evans, Willow." That was him. He saw those boys from the train snickering at his name, actually a lot of students were snickering.

He walked up to the stool and sat down, not as gracefully as his sister, which just earned him more snickers.

"Well, it seems that you have been sorted before, Mr. Evans, or should I call you Mr. Weasley?" The hat asked almost as soon as it was placed on his head.

"Uh, Evans, or Will." Will said out loud, once again earning snickers.

"Trying to repress it? Well, there is one way to help with that." The hat told him.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat called out.

For some reason, Will felt horrified. He felt like he just let everyone down, and yet he felt independent and free.

Silence filled the room. No one thought that the muggle born would be a Slytherin.

Severus was called and placed in Slytherin with Will which made him happy.

At least he wasn't alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to adopt this story, just leave a comment here.   
> Mars


End file.
